goku's new self
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: goku x female vegeta smarter more brutal goku not evil but like kenpachi almost step into the wonderful world that is my imagination ya'll aint in kansas no more
1. chapter 1

goku x female vegeta goku and chichi never get together gohan will be on the story just not as the gohan we all know and hate now...this gohan will be stronger and stay strong! Smarter goku i hate how they made goku retarded in super no matter how hilarious it is you can almost tell that goku is acting anywho review also to those favored to me i'm thinking about re vamping my flash fic but flash will be good and to my naruto fans i'm thinking of continuing the fic where he travels back in time this fic actually features useful characters besides goku i think a lot could happen with his friends hell i'm gonna even have bulma hercule and videl he good fighters chi chi straight up ain't in this fic up after the frieza saga you will see lots of development with the characters

Vegeta flew thru space with nappa she had been awake the entire trip raditz dying breath was that there was another male saiyan and he was very powerful the man was about her age even better she was running out of options and she refused to mate with that idiot nappa but even more so, she refused to mate with the weakling raditz but he is dead so it doesn't matter vegeta couldn't help thinking about how he looked kakarot….i'm coming for you

Goku decided he would train to make sure he could take on the saiyans he punched and kicked at the air his ki forming in a blue outline goku panted deeply as he continued for about 10 more hours nearly burnt out goku just ate a senzu bean he had about 20 of them and then more in his garden he has thousands he literally wiped out half a forest and planted them so goku just trained….and trained….and trained daily for months(goku doesn't go to king kai's since he didn't die in this fic don't matter i've got some custom moves for goku anyway)goku panted deeply he felt so much stronger he was finally not limited to one technique, he had multiple moves now and he could even change stances right in the midst of a fight. Goku then felt a powerful ki coming and out popped yamcha, krillin, piccolo, tien and chiaotzu"yo yo goku!"yamcha sang to show he was trying to rhyme his name

"Oh hey yamcha and company"goku said between punches and kicks

Piccolo blinked a bit feeling disrespected at being called company"don't worry, goku doesn't really pay attention much when he trains"krillin explained

Goku sighed a bit and stopped"why is he here"goku growled pointing to piccolo who simply grinned

"Relax fool the saiyans are coming they may be here in hours or minutes"goku just nodded and continued to punch and kicked the air

"Sooo you shouldn't burn yourself out even senzu beans have their limits"krillin warned

Goku sighed"ok since it's clear i'm gonna,be bothered until they come let's just catch up it has been a whole year"goku sighed in defeat

"Actually….i wanted to spar"yamcha said sounding confinit goku just crossed his arms with a grin"oh yeah? Well then let's go yamchi

Yamcha grinned about to charge him but then two very distant explosions were heard every one blinked and charged to the skies in the direction of the boom

Nappa crossed his arms as he got out of the pod cracking his neck vegeta got out of the car cracking her neck she was about 5'5 with small but groupable boobs her ass,was nice and plump like bulma's but her curves were more defined the woman had spike wild hair and a powerful stance nappa was much taller and much more muscular than her but vegeta's ki overlapped nappa's three times over

The gang appeared in front of them determination etched in their faces vegeta paid them no mind at all, she was looking for kakarot and she found her the description matched what raditz said to a t first of all he was all ready sexier than nappa and had hair...which was a huge plus, secondly he was stronger than nappa she knew it everything about the man screamed power from his black and gray gi(yeah i'm changing his gi i'm making goku a pure badass in this fic)to his black hair to the outline of black ki that appeared around him(not evil black ki dosnt gotta mean evil)vegeta unconsciously licked her lips and moaned a bit thinking of being plowed by this man nappa saw this and growled vegeta was hers if their was no one to choose from so he would kill him squash him like a fucking bug!

"Goku you think we need to all fight at once?

"Nah...i can take on the steroid guy pretty easily"he said with a grin etched on his face

"Nappa check his power level make yourself useful would ya?"

Nappa mumbled something inaudible but pressed a button on his scouter"2000….5000….8000…….i….it's over 15,000!(ha! Gotcha biatch!!)"

"What 15,000?!how in the hell is he half of MY POWER?!"

Half? Goku tilted his head"no it must be broken i'll squash this ant!"nappa yelled charging him like a bull goku grinned and flipped over nappa landing on his back hard dropping him onto the ground. While standing on him nappa coughed blood and tried to move but he was way too heavy goku just crossed his arms as he stood on nappa's back he stared at vegeta"you're next

"Hmph how scary altho let's give your friends over their some action"vegeta just dropped about 10 seeds in the ground and out popped these small weird green creatures that seemed to be laughing"kill the posy"vegeta said and they charged into combat with the other z fighters

Nappa yelled and his power erupted from him goku just flew up in the air and let him up"sorry i forgot about you"goku said grinning

"I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL OF BASTARD!"

Goku just sighed and vanished into the air there was nothing for a second but nappa felt a hand go thru his chest"you're boste probably would've killed you anyway.. Buh bye"goku extended his fist and nappa just...exploded and blood covered goku completely"goku sighed and wiped blood off his eye

"You guys need any help?"goku asked

."WERE GOOD GOKU THIS IS THE LAST ONE!"yamcha said and sliced through one with ki

Vegeta whistled she was rather surprised they were powerful"you're friends are strong"vegeta remarked with a grin

"Yours are weak"goku said simply causing vegeta to laugh"FRIENDS?! HA! THEY WERE SLAVES!"vegeta yelled and charged goku vegeta gasped a bit and blocked a strong punch that rattled his bones shaking a bit goku sent a punch to her face which she just moved her head to the side a bit and with a grin slammed her fist into goku's stomach knocking the wind out of him he skidded back and vegeta was already on him again, she punched him in the jaw then in the face causing his nose to bleed as she was in the air she backflipped and kicked him into a mountain vegeta snapped vanished in front of him and began heating him into the mountain"FIGHT BACK KAKAROT!"she yelled

"Man goku is getting his hutt handed to him"yamcha said

"He is evaluating how she fights to look for counters in her stance and weaknesses in her attacks

Goku skidded back his face bloody and his nose broken vegeta snapped to him again and sent a punch barling to him to which goku grabbed her hand and spun around punching her in the face he then spun again punching her in the stomach sending her back"finally…"with a grin she charged him and,goku charged her clashing vegeta was stronger than goku he knew that when she began pushing him back with brute force goku reared his head back and head butted her as hard as he even infused ki into his head vegeta didn't expect this at all and it nearly knocked her out. Her head bled from the head but and she skidded back she caught her bearings but her vision was blurry she blinked and finally gained her bearings but goku wasn't their vegeta gasped only to be elbowed in the back then punched in the side of the face,goku flipped towards her and jack hammer fisted her into the ground he then put his hand out and a blue energy beam charged up"KAMEHAMEHA!!"goku shouted blasting the beam right at her goku didn't feel it connect he growled looking around

"HEY WHERE DID SHE GO?!"piccolo shouted they then looked behind them to see she was in the sky panting deeply bleeding from the head and nose scratches and bruises covered her body and she got into a weird stance(you know what i'm talking about)"CURSES HOW HOW CAN,YOU WITHSTAND A SAIYAN ELITE I'M THE PRINCESS OF ALL SAYING I'LL END YOU AND THIS PATHETIC ROCK!!"she yelled goku gasped and went his hands glew black

"GALIC GUN FIRE!!"she yelled as and fired a purple beam of energy goku raised his hand in a chopping,motion"catch this…."grinned and sliced downwards a black arch of energy shot upwards and clashed epicly with her galic gun

"I've never seen goku use that move!!"kirllen said shocked

Goku flicked his finger and the arch beam grew in size he then flicked it two more times and it cut through the galic gun like butter vegeta's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together stopping the blast it was inches away from slicing her in half vegeta couldn't hold it luckily for her the beam vanished,leaving nothing but a blood handed vegeta

"Ohhh i still can't figure out the duration of the blast, it seems to go down when clashing with another powerful beam "goku hypothesized

Vegeta's hand was shaking from pain and anger"I…..WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!!"she yelled and tossed a ball of energy in the sky

"The hell?"krillin wondered goku didn't understand what was going on either

"BURST OPEN AND MIX!"she yelled and then she seemed to be growing taller and more muscular"HA….HA….HA….I WILL NNNG CRUSH AHHHG YOU!"she yelled as her body then shot up and she transformed into a giant app

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW KAKAROT?!" this time the others charged in but they were simply swatted away vegeta grinned laughing like a mad woman"YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Vegeta yelled goku didn't say much and gasped jumping in the air avoiding a punch only to be punched with the other fist by a giant fist he gasped in pain flying into a mountain he rolled over slowly trying to move he then gasped once more being lifted off the ground cupped with both hands and squeezed goku couldn't bare the pain"AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH!"he screamed blood murder

"HAHAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU LIKE COCONUT!!"she screamed as he was squished he couldn't take any more and just fainted vegeta grinned,and dropped him on the ground about to crush him however vegeta gasped when she felt,her tail get cut off she let off a howl of pain that quickly turned to a whimper as she returned to normal biting,back tears from the loss of her tail she erupted in a roar of anger"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

Goku snuck a senzu bean and,ate it gaining 10p percent,of his power back goku then changed vegeta she whipped around but was head butted in the stomach she coughed up blood and skidded back goku front flipped to his feat and beat her into the mountain"REMEMBER THIS?!"goku yelled vegeta was much too weak to take so many punches goku was about sick of vegeta he wanted to take her on fair and square but when she became that thing it set him off and he decided if she was gonna cheat he would he finally stopped letting her drop down to the floor she let out a pathetic whimper and called her ship she proceeded to crawl away as much as she could her cloths was in shreds revealing her breasts and ass to everyone,but at this point vegeta just wanted to get away from goku si she didn't care….frieza he was the only one that made her feel so pathetic she then saw the small bald man lifting a fat sword slowly walking to her ignoring,his pain"you… aren't...getting away!"krillin growled

"Krillin relax she isn't a threat any more...besides i wanna keep fighting her she is real strong"now not only did he beat her but she was spared by him to! Vegeta's eyes burned her own blood trickled into her eyes she was within ams reach of his ship however….SLICE! The same arch that cut her galic gun in half cut the ship in half her eyes widened"NO!!"she yelled more like...a loud whimper goku then lifted her up by her hair"however...you aren't getting away that easily i'm gonna be watching you ok? Ok?!"goku repeated smacking her ass causing her to yelp"YES!" she yelled causing goku to smile"good"

Done if goku seems a little brutal….it's cause he is! Anywho review and check out my other stories


	2. goku's newself

**Ok. Hi, never thought i'd continue this one huh? Well I am...but things will be changing and i'm sorry if this isn't to your liking...but iv realized how shitty i am with one pairing relationships… so that's what's changing...instead of just goku x vegeta it will be goku and a pretty huge harem… so this will be goku x chichi, x vegeta, x 18, x videl, x fem gohan(yes incest) x, fem bardock(yes bardock will be in here xd) x fem frieza, x bulma, x towa. X caulifla, x kale, x vados, x fem beerus lots of genderbends here...again i apologize if this upsets you but trust me.. harems are were i shine... OH I don't mind adding your oc's to goku's harem as well if you want or to the story engeneral I plan on making this like dragon ball hero's lots of what ifs...lots of characters lots of story! Let's make this fanfiction fucking gigantic…**

It was quite early in the morning things had settled down for earth after vegeta's arrival, goku and vegeta where currently sparing….if you could call it that. Goku was reading a book and dodging all of vegeta's attacks at the same time with ease. This absolutely infuriated vegeta, a pathetic low class saiyan mocking a royal elite like this?! She couldn't take it, she growled and powered up as much as she could causing goku to blink slightly as vegeta sent a strong punch to his face he just closed the book around her fist easily catching it, he then slammed his knee into her stomach causing her to cough blood before returning to his book.

"Now now darling. It's a spar, not a fight~"he said with a slight grin leaving vegeta hunched over to catch her breath

Finally she spoke."how...are you so strong. Never...have i met a saiyan with power like yours…."vegeta said panting deeply, and it way true… vegeta's scouter exploded trying to gauge his power… bulma has created another based off nappa's old one and his power measured close to a million without goku powering up in any way

Goku smiled slightly closing his book."some advice...vegeta, don't ever chase power...let it come to you, let it guide you. And I promise you….you will be much stronger. If you are hungry for power, you will eventually choke on it."goku said slowly vegeta stood up slowly she hated admitting it but this man was perfect, intelligent, strong, handsome...and everything in between. She looked up to him slowly

"I've decided that you will be my mate."this took even goku aback slightly causing him to stutter and blink.

"um...excuse me??"goku said slowly with clear confusion in his voice.

Vegeta put her hands on her hips and pressed a finger to his chest."You heard me kakarot, I have decided that you are my mate."she said confidently causing goku to narrow his eyes slowly suddenly, in a flash he pinned her to a tree and lifted her arms over her head, holding her up causing her feet to dangle slightly.

"you wouldn't be able to handle me."goku said staring at her sternly causing vegeta to growl slowly.

"You do not outclass me in everything kakarot. I am not that lowly wench you bed yourself with. I am a saiyan, I can without a doubt handle you."she said confidently. Causing goku to grin slightly

"I will not stop if you cry"he said gripping the underneath of her shirt and armour immediately ripping it clean off along with her bra causing vegeta to moan slightly, he then pulled down his pants showing his massive throbbing hard cock. Iit was easily well over 20 inches long and very thick, it looked like a tree trunk almost, kakarot grinned slightly and dropped vegeta to her knees. He then began smacking vegeta in the face with his cock causing her to blush smelling the musky scent of his manly cock caused her to moan out slightly. She bit her lip slightly at the sight of his massive veiny muscular cock.

"Open your mouth."goku spoke vegeta did as she was told opening her mouth as wide as she physically could as she did, goku shoved his cock down her throat causing vegeta to gag quite a bit goku gripped the back of her head growling huskily as he shoved as much as he could down her throat, vegeta could definitely feel her eyes watering from kakarot's mighty cock, her gags echoed throughout the forest. Vegeta felt her throat bulging out intensity tasting the fat juicy cock. It was absolutely delicious, musky, juicy. Filled with flavor, it was a perfect delicacy and she could only imagine what his cum would taste like, with the reward that she would get in mind she began to swirl her tongue underneath his cock goku growled in pleasure shoving as much down her throat as possible his cock bulging out her chest as he thrusted in her throat he gripped a hand full of her hair and roughly ploughed her throat eventually vegeta's throat started to hurt but vegeta decided to tough it out especially after tasting his sweet salty pre cum, she wanted him to nut deep down her throat.

Goku growled and pinned her head to the tree thrusting deep down her throat harder and harder spit covering goku's cock in a thick layer, vegeta began to heave violently suddenly vegeta couldn't handle his assault on her throat and proceeded to vomit all over his coc, this seemed to greatly please him as he just continued to slam deep down her throat.

"yess…! That's it bitch, that's a good fucking whore...i'm gonna cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck yes!!!."he growled and gripped her head with both hands shoving his cock balls deep down her throat much to vegeta's surprise,her legs flailed pathetically and she softly tapped his thighs for breath suddenly goku began pouring cum deep down her throat."FUUUUUCK YESS!"vegeta's eyes rolled to her head as he came down her throat she went limp, cum sprayed out of her nose dripping down as goku finally finished up cumming a few minutes later growling slowly as he pulled away he jacked his cock off a few times pumping his hips he began spraying cum all over her face growling as strands of jizz coated her face he panted slightly leaving vegeta shocked coughing slightly.

"we're not done yet…"goku said grinning slightly and pinning her to the ground

"w...wait...i'm a virgin"vegeta said embarrassingly looking away

"like i care…"he said shoving his cock deep into her pussy easily busting threw her hymen causing vegeta's back to arch as blood splashed all over goku's cock vegeta bit her lip her eyes widening as she felt his massive forcing itself in and out it felt like he was ripping her womb in and out of her cunt. Goku grunted and moaned feeling his cock being squeezed by vegeta's walls. Goku leaned into vegeta more slamming in and out of her harder and harder, vegeta's body instinctively wrap its legs around goku's back accepting him as her mate as goku slammed in and out of her pussy he gripped her shoulders for leverage, his massive throbbing cock absolutely dominating her.

"FUCK I'M GONNA CUM RIGHT INSIDE YOU!"goku said growling as thrusted so hard that he destroyed the ground underneath them

"AHHHG PLEASE IMPREGNATE ME! PLEASE KNOCK ME UP!"vegeta said moaning out there combined noans scaring off birds and animals as they both powered up goku bit into vegeta's neck causing it to glow brightly as he marked her, he then came deep into her cunt causing vegeta to immediately cum all over his cock feeling his wonderful hot cum flood her, her stomach bulged to almost 3 times its normal size. Vegeta passed out finally from goku's brutal thrusts he grinned slightly staring down at her

"Told ya you couldn't handle me~"he said with a slight grin. When vegeta woke she found herself in kakarot's room on his side with his wife on the other. Her wife chichi was absolutely basted in cum it flooded out of her ass and pussy as they peacefully slept vegeta smiled slightly and hugged goku's arms falling back asleep.

 **Alright im done! This is just a small little teaser of what's to come… again i apologize if the harem is not to your liking guys but i love it...**


End file.
